


Things Are Gonna Be Okay, If They Aren’t I’ll Change Them (TYLER JOSEPH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Tyler Joseph x reader. Reader is bullied online and tyler defends the reader at a concert. The fans are jealous that the reader and Tyler are togetherword count: 406warnings: new format of imagine





	

_10:05 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

babe, don’t check twitter for a bit okay?

_10:06 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

at least not till after my concert tonight

 

_11:00 AM: Outgoing Text Message_

_To: Ty-Baby_

why? is something happening? i’m going to check twitter anyway. i love you.

 

_11:06 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

dont, i’m serious

 

_11:10 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

hey, don’t check, promise me you won’t

 

_11:12 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

babe?

 

_11:13 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

please message me back

 

_11:15 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

baby, you there?

 

_One missed call: Ty-Baby_

_One missed call: Ty-Baby_

_One missed call: Jershy Bar_

_One missed call: Ty-Baby_

 

_11:20 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Jershy Bar_

are you okay? you aren’t answering tyler. we’re worried. you went on twitter didn’t you? call me, we’re worried.

 

_11:35 AM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

thank you for calling me. i’m sorry you saw that. i wish you didn’t have to.

_11:36 AM: Outgoing Group Text Message_

_To: Ty-Baby, Jershy Bar_

please don’t say anything at your concert. i’m not worth it.

 

_11:37 AM: Incoming Group Text Message_

_From: Jershy Bar_

_To: Me, Ty-Baby_

you are worth it

 

_11:37 AM: Incoming Group Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

_To: Me, Ty-Baby_

don’t you dare say that

 

_One missed FaceTime: Ty-Baby_

_One missed call: Ty-Baby_

_One missed call: Ty-Baby_

 

_11:45 AM: Incoming Group Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

_To: Me, Ty-Baby_

i love you, please be okay. we have to leave for our sound check. call me. call josh. please.

_1:00 PM: Outgoing Group Text Message_

_To: Ty-Baby, Jershy Bar_

i’m sorry, i just needed time. i didn’t realize they hated me so much. it’s a lot, you know?

 

_1:05 PM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

none of that matters, babe, i still love you, okay? please be safe and watch the concert tonight. i’m gonna talk about it. i’m not gonna let them do this to you. they need to understand that i love you, all of you, and they can’t change that because they’re mad. i’m going to a m&g now, so be safe and watch tonight

 

_1:08 PM: Incoming Text Message_

_From: Ty-Baby_

i love you

 

_1:10 PM: Outgoing Text Message_

_To: Ty-Baby_

i love you too. thank you.


End file.
